I Always Knew You Were Special
by Brittana x Quinn x Marley
Summary: As cliché as it sounded, the two girls had met for the first time on the first day of kindergarten. This is a study of the Brittana relationship over the years.


_**Okay, so this is a study of the Brittana relationship, all the way from the time they were little girls to "Glease." Enjoy! Please note that there is a part where it talks about the girls having sex with each other, but it's not very long or graphic at all, which is why I kept the rating at T.**_

* * *

Santana had always known that Brittany was special.

As cliché as it sounded, the two girls had met for the first time on the first day of kindergarten. Santana had smiled at the pretty girl with the blond hair and the blue eyes over in the corner. However, she didn't understand why the girl was just standing there staring at the wall.

Santana walked over to Brittany to see what she was doing. "How come you're just staring at the wall?" Santana asked rudely.

Brittany turned to face Santana, a confused expression on her face. It was an expression that Santana would see upon Brittany's face for many years to come. "I'm so confused..." she said in her soft, airy voice.

"Well, what are you confused about?"

"I don't even know where I am..." the girl's bottom lip began to quiver. "I just want to go home!"

Santana felt her heart break a little upon seeing Brittany so sad, but she didn't understand why. Why did she care so much about this little girl that she had only met a couple of minutes ago?

"Well, I mean... in a few hours you can go home!" she told the other girl, nodding enthusiastically. "And in the meantime, you can hang out with me."

"Really?" Brittany asked, a smile forming across her face.

"Yeah!" Santana nodded her head. "I like you. I think that we should be friends." She quickly took Brittany's hand in her own, giving it a little squeeze.

* * *

From that moment on, the two girls were inseparable.

Santana soon learned that Brittany was.. different. She wasn't like anyone else, but that was why Santana liked her so much. The blond didn't understand many things, and she constantly needed Santana's help throughout the day to understand what the teacher said and to do her work.

Whenever anyone dared to insult Brittany Santana would insult them with her vicious words, and everyone soon learned to avoid the two of them. That was okay, though. Santana liked it best when it was just the two of them, side by side, fighting the world together.

Brittany's parents loved Santana for befriending their daughter and looking out for her at school. Santana's parents, although they weren't around much because of work, loved Brittany as well. Santana had mostly been raised by her abusive grandmother, and so when her and Brittany hung out they usually went to Brittany's house.

The two knew absolutely everything there was to know about each other, the big things and the little things. No matter how much time they spent with each other, they never got tired of each other. Santana knew how much Brittany hated to be called stupid, and Brittany knew that underneath all the toughness and steely façade the whole world saw, Santana just wanted to be loved.

Brittany was there for Santana to lean on when she found out her parents were getting a divorce, and Santana was there to wipe away Brittany's tears and make it all better when Brittany's grandmother died.

The two girls watched each other grow up. Brittany watched Santana's breasts grow bigger and bigger, but couldn't help but notice how Santana was always looking down at them with a frown on her face, like she thought they weren't big enough or something. Santana and Brittany had been having a sleepover when Brittany got her period for the first time, and it was Santana who showed Brittany how to put on a pad and assured her that she wasn't dying.

* * *

Upon entering middle school, the two girls quickly joined the cheerleading squad. They quickly became desirable to guys, and although Santana acted like a bit of a slut, the idea of having sex actually scared her. She was only thirteen, after all. It looked sort of painful.

One day, the two girls were sitting on Brittany's bed in eighth grade after cheerleading practice, rubbing each other's legs to help with the aches they always felt. Their middle school cheerleading coach was only slightly nicer than Coach Sylvester.

Brittany wasn't really paying attention to anything, as usual, and she hadn't even noticed that her hand was slowly but surely creeping up Santana's leg, straight up until she was under her skirt.

Santana frowned, confused by what the girl was doing. "Brittany, what are you... oh my God," she gasped out.

"Did I hurt you?" the blond asked, snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the gasp. She vaguely noticed for the first time that her hand was under Santana's skirt, and although she wondered how it had gotten there, she didn't care too much.

Santana shook her head no. She had never been touched there before, and although she didn't know why, it felt really good. "Do it again, B," she breathed out.

Brittany lightly ran her fingers along Santana again, and the girl bit down on her lip to keep from moaning.

Brittany and Santana lost their virginities to each other that night. Although everyone thought that Santana had lost it to Noah Puckerman freshman year, that wasn't true.

Although Santana felt weird and confused the morning after about what had happened, Brittany didn't. Santana told her that it was just practice for when they had sex with boys, and that she couldn't tell anyone about it, not even her parents.

* * *

At freshman orientation, they met a girl who had just moved to town. Her name was Quinn Fabray. She was absolutely stunning, with blond hair, hazel eyes, and an angelic face. Although she wasn't nearly as cruel as Santana she was pretty mean, and the two girls had fun making fun of all the fat and ugly girls at freshman orientation. She was nice to Brittany and didn't call her stupid, although she did look a bit confused at some of Brittany's unusual comments and questions.

They quickly got closer to her, and at school they were nicknamed the Unholy Trinity. Quinn was the youngest girl to ever be named captain of the Cheerios, and Santana and Brittany were her faithful minions. However, there was a part of Santana that resented Quinn for coming in and immediately taking the role of Queen Bee from her. If it wasn't for Quinn, Santana would be the Head Cheerio. Brittany was the only one who knew how Santana felt, and she constantly found herself trying to convince Santana that it wasn't that bad, and being second in command was just as good as being first in command.

* * *

Life went on for the two girls, and soon it was sophomore year. Quinn wanted them to join the lame ass Glee Club to help her spy on her idiot of a boyfriend Finn Hudson, and even though they really didn't want to, they did. Because that's what you do when a Queen Bee tells you to do something... you listen, no matter how much you'll have to sacrifice to do it.

But then everything changed for the Unholy Trinity. Quinn was pregnant. Even though Santana didn't want to, she soon started to ignore Quinn and treat her badly. She avoided talking to Quinn in the halls, and she stopped sitting with her at lunch. They no longer had sleepovers, and whenever Quinn tried to talk to Santana, she would be greeted with a scathing insult that, even though she didn't show it, pierced right through her heart. Santana couldn't afford to lose her reputation by being seen talking to the pregnant slut.

And, because Brittany was her best friend, Brittany stopped hanging out with Quinn as well. "San, why don't we hang out with Quinn anymore?" she asked, a pout on her face.

"Because," Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders and an eye roll. "She's a slut and a hypocrite. We're way better than her. Come on, let's go, Britt Britt." Brittany linked pinkies with Santana once more, and the two began to walk down the hallway towards the choir room.

* * *

Over the summer between sophomore and junior year, Santana got a boob job. She wanted people to notice her more. Brittany didn't understand why Santana had gotten a boob job, but Santana told her that she couldn't tell anyone.

"Woah, San, they feel so weird," Brittany commented. Her and Santana were hanging out in her room, and she had reached out and touched one of Santana's breasts.

"Brittany... ouch, that hurts! They're still really sore," she said with a frown.

"Oh. Sorry, San."

"It's alright." Santana smiled, patting Brittany's arm.

* * *

Santana didn't know how she even found out, but somehow Quinn knew about Santana's "summer surgery," and upon informing Coach Sylvester, Quinn was put back in her place as captain of the Cheerios, and Santana was back to second in command.

She couldn't believe it. She wasn't the one who had gotten pregnant. She was the one who had gotten off her ass and learned how to do Quinn's part in all the routines so that the Cheerios could go to Nationals. Santana was pretty sure that getting pregnant was way worse than getting a freaking boob job.

When Santana "confronted" Quinn about it there was lots of screaming, and shouting, and hair pulling, and shoving. There stood Brittany in the corner, looking lost and confused as usual as she told them to "stop the violence."

Mr. Schuester came running in, pulling them apart, and Santana walked down the hallway, following Brittany.

* * *

"I don't even know how she found out," Santana said for the fiftieth time that night. Brittany and Santana were at Santana's house, and Brittany was hugging Santana as she cried.

Brittany looked and felt nervous. "Sanny..."

"I'm gonna kill her! She doesn't deserve to be head Cheerio! I do!"

"San... I told Quinn."

"Wait, what?!" Santana sat up straighter, an angry look coming across her face at that confession.

"Well, she asked me what we were up to this summer, and I told her that I was lost in the sewers for most of it and that you got a boob job."

"Britt, I told you not to tell anyone!" she pushed Brittany off of her.

"I didn't think that you meant Quinn."

"Of course I meant Quinn! Quinn was the last person I wanted you to tell!"

"Wait, there were other people you wanted me to tell?"

"No! God, Brittany." Santana stood up.

Brittany's face broke, and her bottom lip began to quiver. "I'm sorry, San," she said, wiping a tear away.

"It's fine, Britt. Don't be... don't be sad, I'm just... really upset right now." She hugged Brittany. "I'm just gonna go home to calm down. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Brittany nodded her head, and Santana left.

* * *

"I love your sweet lady kisses."

Santana's on top of Brittany on Brittany's bed, kissing her softly on the lips over and over again.

"Mhmm. It's a nice break from all of that scissoring." Santana loved to scissor, but it got exhausting after a while.

"We should do a duet together. We should sing Melissa Ethridge's 'Come to My Window.'"

Santana interrupted her, her voice taking on a rough tone that it usually never had when talking to Brittany. "First of all? There's a lot of talking going on, and I wants to get my mack on."

Brittany frowned, stuttering a bit as she tried to talk. "Well... I don't know, I just... I think we just..."

Santana sat up off of Brittany, interrupting Brittany as she began to fix her hair and pull it back into it's usual ponytail. "Okay, second of all? I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and want to sing about making lady babies. I'm only here because Puck's been in the slammer for about twelve hours now, and I'm like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me, or I can't digest my food."

Brittany sat up as well, feeling sad that Santana didn't want to sing a duet with her. "But who are you going to do a duet with?"

* * *

Santana partnered with Mercedes, and Brittany found a partner in Artie. Santana didn't know why, but she almost felt a sense of... jealousy when she found out that Brittany and Artie were partners. It didn't make any sense, because she was the one who had told Brittany that she didn't want to be partners with her, after all. When Santana told Artie that Brittany was using for him for his voice and that the sex didn't even mean anything, he called the duet off, found herself feeling happy. However, she couldn't help but feel a sense of remorse at seeing Brittany so sad.

* * *

Santana enjoyed messing with people's lives. She loved to point out their flaws, and how dumb they were. After all, if people weren't dumbasses and didn't make such stupid mistakes, she wouldn't have to mess with them, and so she didn't feel too bad about it.

She made up a huge, ridiculous plan to prove to Sam that Quinn had cheated on him with Finn, and in the end she ended up with some new arm candy and Quinn ended up alone. Of course, it wasn't Santana's fault. It was Quinn's fault for cheating on him.

"Why'd you do it?"

Santana looked up. She had been trying to study for some huge test she had to take in the library, but there was Brittany standing in front of her. Although they were still friends, the two hadn't talked quite as much since Brittany started going out with Artie... it seemed like she was always with him, and the thought of them together made Santana physically ill.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Santana said, looking back down at her book.

"Why'd you break up Quinn and Sam?" Brittany sat down next to Santana.

"Britt, that's really none of your business."

"Cheating's not right, but neither is meddling." Brittany frowned. "You don't even like Sam. You're just with him to make Quinn mad."

"Yes, I actually do like Sam. He's abulous, and although he's a bit inexperienced and repressed from being with the Celibate Queen, he's not bad in bed."

"Um... okay. I guess I'll see you around, then," Brittany mumbled, standing up and walking away.

* * *

Brittany had a little bit of a pregnancy scare, but it turned out that Brittany thought she was pregnant because she saw a nest outside of her window. Santana shook her head when she heard Brittany announce that to everyone. _Typical Brittany,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Santana stood in front of a mirror in her room, fixing her hair. Brittany sat up on a chair, arms wrapped around her legs.

"I want to talk to you about something. I really like when we make out and stuff."

Santana leaned down, whispering into Brittany's ear, "Which isn't cheating, because...?"

"The plumbing's different."

"Exactly." Santana began to reapply her lip gloss.

"But when Artie and I are together we talk about stuff like feelings."

Santana glanced over at Brittany, a confused look on her face. "Why?"

"Because with feelings it's better."

"Are you kidding? It's better when it doesn't involve feelings. I think it's better when it doesn't involve eye contact."

"I don't know. I guess I just don't know how I feel about us."

"Look, let's be clear here. I'm not interested in any labels, unless it's on something I shoplift."

"I don't know, Santana." Brittany frowned, looking down. "I think we should talk to somebody. Like an adult. This relationship is really confusing to me."

Santana rolled her eyes, a small snort escaping her lips. "Breakfast is confusing for you."

"Well, sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's salty. Like, what if I have eggs for dinner, then- what is it?"

* * *

Miss. Holliday suggested to them that maybe they should find a song to sing together that could help them figure out how they feel about each other. Although the Glee Club didn't know why they were singing it, they sang "Landslide" in front of the Glee Club, with Miss. Holliday playing the guitar for them.

The next day, Santana walked up to Brittany nervously at her locker, hands clasped in front of her. "Hi."

Brittany looked up, a sad smile forming on her face. "Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"But we never do that."

Santana took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and her pounding heart. "Yeah, I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in Glee."

"Yeah."

"Because it's made me do a lot of thinking. And what I've realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings- feelings for you- that I'm afraid of dealing with because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girl's concert, I just can't."

Brittany nodded, as if she completely understood. "I understand that."

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, not really."

"I want to be with you. But I'm afraid of the talks, and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school."

"But honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words."

Santana began to cry. "Yeah, I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love you, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please."

"Of course I love you. I do. And I'd totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."

"Artie?" Santana asked, her tone full of hurt.

"I love him, too. I don't want to hurt him, that's not right. I can't break up with him."

"Yes you can. He's just a stupid boy."

"But it wouldn't be right. Santana, you have to know, if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough you're still single..."

Brittany grabbed Santana's arm in a comforting manner, but Santana moved away. "Don't."

"I am so yours. Proudly so," Brittany comforted her.

"Yeah, well, wow. Whoever thought that being fluid meant you could be so stuck."

"I'm sorry. Don't. I'm so sorry."

Brittany tried to hug Santana and comfort her, but Santana quickly pushed her off. "Get off me!" Santana turned, beginning to walk away, with one final glance towards Brittany.

It seemed like the two childhood friends were done with each other.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! :) This will be multi-chaptered, obviously, since it's going to go all the way to "Glease."_**


End file.
